EroDorono
by Idyme
Summary: Hitsugi tira sa victime jusqu'au centre de la pièce et lui attrapa la tignasse pour lui relever la tête :  c'est quoi ton nom? -aaaahhh! Kyo! -Ok Kyo. On va leur offrir un spectacle somptueux ne?  YAOI ,exhibitionnisme... au cours d'un braquage!


" ON NE BOUGE PLUS!! »

Un élan de panique submergea la salle quand ces trois hommes armés pénetrèrent dans la banque. L'un des voleurs braqua son flingue sur les clients , pendant qu'un autre s'occupait des gérants , et qu'un troisième surveillait l'arrivée des flics. J'étais complètement flippée. Celui qui nous visait nous attacha un par un les mains dans le dos , puis il nous posa près des comptoirs , sur le sol. Par reflexe , je regardais mes compagnons d'infortune . Il y avait cinq autres clients , qui furent rejoints par trois employés de la banque , ainsi que par le directeur. Nous étions deux femme. « putain ils ont prévenu les poulets!! »

Le guetteur cagoulé s'approcha des otages. Il semblait agréssif et pointait nerveusement son arme vers nous , nous détaillant tour à tour. « bon , vu qu'un abruti ici à décidé de nous faire chier , on va rester plus longtemps que prévu. » Il tournait en rond et approchait son flingue de nos figures , nous effleurant presque. La tension montait. Puis , un des hommes enleva sa cagoule. Il avait les cheveux teints en rouge , et son visage était perçé à de nombreux endroits. Non pas qu'il fut désagréable à regarder , loin de là , mais son regard carnassier était effrayant. Il passa devant chaque prisonnier , les jaugeant avec une certaine convoitise. Comme j'étais la seule jeune fille – l'autre ayant une quarantaine d'année- , l'idée qu'il puisse vouloir défouler une quelconque envie sexuelle sur moi m'effraya soudainement. Pourtant , je ne laissai rien transparaître et baissai la tête , en esperant qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi. Il avança lentement vers le jeune homme à coté de moi , et fit glisser son arme le long de sa joue imberbe , puis descendit le long de son torse. Il ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de la chemise de sa victime avec le canon de son flingue. jeune blond ne bougeait pas. Il dévisageait notre ravisseur , appeuré , les yeux pourtants pleins de haine . Le braqueur déboutonna un troisième bouton en guise de réponse a ce regard insolent. Je le regardais faire du coin de l'oeil avec un soulagement égoiste de ne pas le voir faire la même chose sur moi. Son collègue guetteur interrompit ses projets : « Putain Hitsugi , les flics sont arrivés.

-ouais , dit t 'il en délessant sa proie , j'ai entendu les sirènes. »

Le troisième homme qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent enleva lui aussi sa cagoule. Il avait les cheveux noir et rouges , et sa coupe , un peu applatie par son masque , ressemblait fortement à celle de cet « Hitsugi ». Lui aussi avait un piercing à la lèvre et quelques autres au oreilles , mais toutefois moins que son collègue. Son allure n'était pas inquiètante , mais son calme était paralysant. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde affolé de la situation : « Bon , et on fait quoi maintenant? Takeru , t'as un plan? » le dernier cagoulé se dévoila à son tour. Ses cheveux blancs et argent étaient relevés sur sa tête en un chignion un peu desordonné et un sourire peste se peignit sur sa tronche. Son piercing sous la lèvre eut un éclat brillant . Il regarda le directeur de la banque et lacha sa réponse froidement : « ouais j'en ai un, on tue tout le monde.

-T'as pas autre chose? » Hitsugi était revenu à son poste devant le blond , laissant aux deux hommes le soin de réflechir à leur situation, pendant qu'il dénudait autant que possible l'objet de sa convoitise.. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs tout aussi effrayant que nos ravisseurs. Du moins , tout aussi perçé. Il n'aurait pas été dans cette situation flippante avec moi , il m'aurait vraiment fait peur. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'avais pensé en le voyant entrer dans la banque.

"autre chose...un autre plan? Ben... Non pas vraiment...

-bon alors on tue tout le monde »

Le visiblement dénommé Takeru pointa brusquement son arme sur le directeur et tira deux fois. Le sang gicla sur les comptoirs et sur les autres employés qui criaient connement. Hitsugi claqua la langue en signe d'agaçement : « putain Takeru tu m'emmerdes!! on avait dit que cette fois on resterait tranquilles. ». Alors qu'il se concentrait à nouveau sur mon voisin , le troisième homme dont je ne connaissait toujours pas le nom regarda le cadavre avec une moue grimassante : « Takeru...tu sais pas faire ton travail proprement. T'en as foutu partout...

-oh oui Tsubuku , tout le monde n'est pas aussi délicat que toi. Moi j'aime quand ça gicle .

-ouais ,t'es une brute et t'as aucun sens de l'esthetique... »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils puissent avoir ce genre de conversation en plein braquage alors que les flics les appelaient au dehors avec leur micro et que toute leur artillerie était pointée sur la banque – quelle éfficacité- que le cadavre sanguinolent du directeur repaignait le sol , que les otages pleuraient , dessinant des lignes blanches sur leurs visages couverts de sang , et que le blond à coté de moi allait finir à poil...et ces deux mecs qui parlent du goût du beau... qu'est ce que je foutais dans cette galère? Bon , au moins , ils n'étaient pas stressés et donc il y avait moins de risque que des coups de feu partent dans le vide...Le téléphone de la banque sonna. Sans doute les flics. Pendant que les deux débataient sur «l'estethisme du crime » , Hitsugi décrocha le combiné. « ouais?

-POLICE! Relâchez les otages!

-D'accord.

-HEIN?!

-J'ai dit : d'accord. » Il eut un sourire sadique derrière le combiné , puis il ajouta : « Mais dans trois heures seulement. »

Il reposa l'appareil à sa place , et revint vers ses disciples. « oh les gars , on a trois heures pour faire mumuse. Mais pas de tuerie , c'est crade. ». Il laissa Takeru torturer mentalement ses victimes tandis que Tsubuku s'approchait de moi. Merde , et dire que je voulais me faire oublier... Il s'assit à coté de moi , et là , surprise : « non franchement , tu penses pas que j'ai raison? C'est pas cool d'en foutre partout comme ça! Un minimum d'élégance et de goût... non?

-euuuhhh...

-non mais regarde moi ce barbare!! coups de pieds et tout... faut pas les taper comme ça les otages , ça les rend chiants. »

j'en revenait pas... ce mec me faisait la conversation alors que son pote était entrain de deshabiller le pauvre blond... Il lui avait détaché les mains et administré un coup violent dans l'estomac pour l'immobiliser. Il l'avait à présent totalement dénudé. « c'est bon les gars , allez-y. » dit t'il. Takeru pointa son arme vers les autres et leur ordonna : « regardez! Le premier qui détourne les yeux j'le bute ok? » Tsubuku avait poussé un soupir las et m'avait soudainement choppé les cheveux pour me forcer à regarder. Hitsugi tira sa victime jusqu'au centre de la pièce et lui attrapa la tignasse pour lui relever la tête : « c'est quoi ton nom?

-aaaahhh!! Kyo!

-Ok Kyo. On va leur offrir un spectacle somptueux ne? »

Il se démerda pour le faire s'asseoire sur les fesses et se glissa derrière lui. Il lui écrata les jambes et le tourna face aux otages. « regardez bien ce qui va suivre ». Dans une situation pareille je ne pouvais que regarder. Au moindre mouvement que j'esquissait , Tsubuku resserait ses doigts sur mes cheveux et sur ma machoire qu'il tenait orientée vers la scène. Malgré moi , je me sentais excitée devant un corps aussi beau que celui de la victime. Hitsugi , toujours derrière Kyo ,glissa ses mains sur son torse pâle et lui pinça les tetons. Kyo ne pouvait plus bouger , sans doute trop engourdi par le coup donné , mais il lâcha un grognement de désapprobation. « chut » lui dit sèchement son attaquant « tu vas voir , tu vas adorer. » ses mains descendirent le long du ventre plat du blond , puis elles remontèrent sur le dessous de ses cuisses avant de retourner sur son bas ventre. La victime tenta de se dégager : « Tu te débats , mais tu commences déjà à bander . De toute façon , tu ne peux pas bouger , alors tu ferais tout aussi bien d'y prendre du plaisir. » tout en disant cela , Hitsugi avait déscendu sa main en dessous du sexe de l'homme , et il le caressait doucement. Le membre du blond gonflait à vue d'oeil . « ho Tsubuku , tu viens t'amuser ?

-trente secondes , je veux m'assurer que celle-ci regarde. »

Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille , puis il murmura : « je sais que ça te plais de voir ce genre de choses. Je le sens parce que la température de ton corps à soudainement augmenté. » Ces mots et sa voix eurent un effet immédiat sur moi , et je me sentis plus excitée encore. : « allez , j'ai envie d'aller m'amuser aussi , mais avant , tu vas me dire un secret: tu mouilles pas vrai? » Le son de sa voix terriblement érotique avait glissé jusqu'à mon cerveau , comme un ordre et j'hochais la tête , en me rendant compte qu'en effet je mouillais bel et bien. Seulement , je n'arrivais pas à définir si c'était Tsubuku ou bien la scène qui prenait la tournure d'un viol qui se déroulait devant moi qui me mettait dans cet état. Putain de flics qui n'arrétaient pas de donner des ordres et qui ne venaient même pas nous liberer... grouillez vous bordel!! ici tout prend une tournure bizarre! J'ai peur...mais putain...

je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de cet homme nu , de l'autre qui le tenait fermement contre son torse... de ce sexe dont l'erection s'imposait de plus en plus...

j'ai peur!

Alors que Takeru s'amusait de l'expression horiffiée des otages , Tsubuku s'avança avec concupissance de ce corps exposé se plaça à genoux en face de lui et il empoigna le membre tendu. Il le masturba lascivement d'une main , tandis que de l'autre il lui relevait la tête : « alors t'aimes? Oui , bien sur , ça se voit...Ton corps ne peut pas cacher ça. » Le blond lâcha un gémissement étouffé.

Et là je me surpris l'envie d'être un homme...non , d'être à sa place...

Merde , putain de flics qu'est ce que vous foutez? Je deviens folle!!

Tsubuku se pencha et prit entre ses lèvres le sexe qu'il masturbait peu avant. Kyo renversa la tête en arrière et rencontra l'épaule d'Hitsugi sur laquelle il prit appui. Celui qui le suçait lui tenait les jambes écartées , tandis que celui qui était derrière lui bloquait les bras. Il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement. Puis il commença à gémir. Je crus que mon être se désintegrait tant je l'enviais. Ca avait l'air si bon... Je ne me rendais même pas compte que je regardais la scène avec un interet vorace et pervers. Plus la voix de l'autre blond montait en décibels , plus mes yeux devenaient voyeurs. Et quelle voix! Rauque , puissante , semblant venir du fond de son être. Puis je le vis se cambrer comme il pouvait en criant. Tsubuku releva lentement sa tête. Il avait du sperme sur les doigts et sur les lèvres , et comme il gardait la bouche fermée , je supposais qu'il ne l'avait pas avalé. Il Releva encore le visage de Kyo de sa main propre , et il lui roula un patin fabuleux. Kyo ne montra aucune résistance , et bu sa propre semance par l'intermédiaire de la bouche de Tsubuku. Le liquide blanc coula légèrement sur le menton du blond et son vis à vis ne prit pas la peine de l' vint vers moi et enfourna ses doigts dans ma bouche. « avoue que tu crevais d'envie de savoir quel goût il avait hein? » . C'était absolument dégueulasse , mais je continuais à lecher avidement les doigts qu'il me présentait. Il s'essuya finalement les doigts sur le visage de l'autre femme otage pour se débarasser totalement de toute trace de sperme et de bave , puis il appela Takeru : « Je te laisse ma place , je vais les surveiller. » . Takeru lui tendit son arme et Avança vers le blond. Il lui attrappa viollement la machoire et lecha la goutte de sperme qui avait glissé de son embrassade avec Tsubuku puis il se releva et déboutonna son pantalon. IL le descendit , dévoilant un sexe impréssionnant et tendu à l'exrême. Il mit son entrejambes à la hauteur de la bouche de Kyo et il le choppa par les cheveux : « allez suce moi. ». Le blond s'executa. Takeru , la tête en arrière et les mains dans les cheveux de Kyo , gémissait en lui baisant le visage. J'avais l'impression que la victime allait gerber tant l'autre s'enfonçait en lui. Hitsugi tenait toujours le corps de Kyo contre lui. Takeru sortit de la bouche du blond , puis il y glissa à nouveau dans un gémissement plus intense. les piercings de la victime laissaient des marques rouges sur son sexe. Puis il jouit en un gémissement rauque et en un violent coup de rein , tout en regardant sa semence se répandre sur le sol et sur le menton de kyo. Je pouvais voir son souffle soulever son ventre plat . Il n'avait pas lâché la chevelure blonde et il la tirait à présent vers l'arrière afin de lecher son propre sperme sur les levres perçées. Il s'éloigna doucement en se rhabillant puis reprit l'arme à Tsubuku. Hitsugi exerca un pression sur la nuque de sa victime et le poussa en avant , le mettant ainsi à quatre pattes tout en débouttonnant son pantalon. « à mon tour de jouer » Il humidifia trois de ses doigts et les glissa un par un dans l'intimité exposée .Le visage de Kyo se crispait sous la douleur méllée de plaisir. Puis , trop impatient , le membre dressé d'Hitsugi vint prendre la place de ses doigts , et il s'enfonça sans ménagement dans le corps de sa proie. Kyo cria de douleur. Des larmes vinrent glisser sur son visage. Hitsugi n'y fit pas attention et mordait les épaules de sa victime tout en faisant glisser ses hanches d'avant en arrière avec frénésie. Tsubuku se leva et glissa sa main sous le corps de l'uke: « il bande. Laisse moi m'amuser.

bon alors dans ce cas... »

Il releva le corps de sa proie qui se laissait faire par peur , par fatigue , et sans doute aussi , par envie , puis il le fit glisser sur son sexe tendu à la verticale. Tsubuku se débarassa de ses vêtements et je crus défaillir tant son corps était divin. Un courant doulereux et délicieux me parcourut quand Il s'empalla sur le sexe de Kyo en un gémissement de jouissance liberé. Putain que le plaisir le rendait beau!

Il glissait sur le sexe tendu en s'appuiyant uniquement sur ses jambes , tandis qu' Hitsugi donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus impitoyables. Les otages essayaient de détourner le regard , mais Takeru les en empechait , les menaçant avec son flingue. Puis il passa à coté de moi. « Toi... »

Il posa le canon de son arme sur ma figure , puis il descendit le long de ma gorge , entre mes seins , sur mon ventre , puis son arme passa sous ma le glissa sous mon sous vêtement et le frotta contre mon sexe , tout en observant ce que je regardait , et toutes les émotions qui passaient sur mon visage.

J'avais une arme chargée qui me masturbait , deux mecs qui en violaient un autre , j'était morte de peur et je ne pouvais pas bouger...et je prenais un plaisir fou à tout ça.

Venez me sauver là putain de flics!

" Tsubuku n'aime pas les femmes »Conclut simplement Takeru en éloignant son arme de ma chatte. Il lècha le canon du flingue en me fixant : « moi non plus , mais te voir comme ça m'excite. Regarde bien ce qui se passe... ils vont bientôt jouir...regarde Tsubuku va... »

Plus il parlait plus je devenais dingue. Je voyais le corps transpirant de Tsubuku accelerer l'allure , Kyo qui ne retenait plus aucun de ses gémissements , et Hitsugi qui lui martellait les reins...le blond jouit à l'interieur du corps de s'avança vers ce dernier qui n'avait pas encore jouit et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. L'homme à la chevelure rouge se leva et vint vers moi. Son collègue le suivit. « regarde bien , ce que c'est de faire jouir un homme avec sa bouche » dit t'il. Sur ces mots , Takeru se pencha vers son sexe et le prit en bouche. Tsubuku jeta sa tête en arrière et s'agrippait viollement aux cheveux argent. Puis il se libera dans la bouche qui le suçait en un long gémissement rauque. Takeru vint vers moi et me roula un palot , exactement comme l'avait fait Tsubuku avec Kyo , échangeant avec moi la semance de cet homme si plaisant. Puis un râle de satisfaction se fit entendre : Hitsugi avait atteint le paroxysme du plaisir. Alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le corps mordu et griffé du blond , le téléphone se fit à nouveau entendre. Ce fut Takeru qui répondit cette fois , interrompant le palot qu'il était entrain de me rouler. « ouais?

-pour la dernière fois , liberez les otages!!

-d'accord. On a fini de toute façon. »dit t'il en un sourire peste.

« Allez , on se casse. » dit Hitsugi en se relevant. Tsubuku en fit autant en me jetant un regard indifferent. Et Takeru raccrocha le combiné. Ils ouvrirent les portes et partirent dans une direction inconnue , mais Kyo rattrapa Hitsugi de justesse. « quoi?

-je viens avec vous.

-quoi t'es amoureux?

-Une nuit , je vous tuerais tous les trois. Je me vengerai .

-Très bien suis nous. »

Les otages sortirent en courant . Quand à moi , je les regardais partir tous les quatres. Kyo , titubant , Takeru qui l'aidait pour aller plus vite Hitsugi qui me jetait un regard indechiffrable... Juste avant de disparaître , Tsubuku se tourna vers moi et se lecha lascivement les doigts. Puis , après ce message que je ne compris pas tout de suite , ils passèrent par on-ne-sait-où , et on ne les revit plus jamais. On ne connut pas non plus la raison exacte qui les avait amenés dans cette banque...

Puis les procédures , les « que faisiez vous à la banque à votre âge » , les verifications de mon livret jeunesse , et tout le tralala – un homme était mort après tout , j'aurais pu être une complice... et je pleurais. « pauvre petite » disait t'on. « à seize ans , vivre un truc pareil » ... et je pleurais... je pleurais ce grand vide qui s'était créé en moi après leur disparition , car j'avais dévouvert quelque chose que je retrouverais jamais...

à moins que...


End file.
